Taking Him Back
by iEvenstarEstel
Summary: Connor belongs to Abby, and Abby alone. A birthday fic for prehistoriccat who wanted April to finally get her comeuppance. However, the fic went in a slightly different direction, but April is surely put in her place.


Taking Him Back  
>2011 Evenstar Estel<p>

Seducing Connor was never difficult. He could resist her for a few minutes when something urgent or important was pressing him to give it his attention, but when she got to the point of dipping her tongue into the hollow of his clavicle, she knew he'd resist no more. Connor had quite a number of erogenous zones and Abby knew each and every one of them. The Cretaceous Era provided them with ample time to learn every facet of each others bodies. April, the vile interloper courtesy of Philip Burton, was made to drive a wedge between them. She would not succeed. She would never take the time to learn what made Connor quiver with need; what made him twitch and whimper, nor the hot spots that made his eyes roll back into his head. That being said, Abby knew Connor would never have been tempted by the other woman, despite her best efforts. April could never have stolen even a single particle of the love he had for his Abby. That was one aspect of Abby's motives, to validate her faith and trust in the man she loved. In addition, it was rather sexy to have a tryst in the forbidden Prospero lab - that certainly fueled her desires.

She peeled his shirts off him. The familiar scent of his skin wafted to her nose and she inhaled. She wondered just how much pheromones played a role in their sex life. Once again, the Cretaceous Era had provided her with a deeper knowledge of the connection they shared. She knew full well he found her irresistible when she was soaked in sweat. They'd been running from a pack of raptors once and after an hour of hot pursuit had finally shaken them and found a safe shelter for the rest of day. They'd both been panting for breath in the hot summer sun and Abby had felt faint and woozy. She'd removed her layers of clothing to cool herself down and as soon as Connor had caught sight of her naked chest and the rivulets of perspiration trickling over her breasts and nipples, he'd pounced. Abby flushed at remembering how he'd licked and kissed her flesh until she'd begged him for more. From that moment until dusk, when it was safe to make their way to their base, Abby had been on her back with Connor's face between her thighs.

Now she'd return the favour. Connor's entire body shivered as Abby teased his nipple with her teeth and tongue. Her fingernails scored tiny trails over his abdominal muscles which clenched under the acute stimulation. He groaned audibly and grasped her upper arms to steady himself. Abby smiled and laved her tongue across his chest and kissed his skin. Meanwhile her hands unfastened his belt and trousers. Connor liked her being in control, he liked being taken by her. She knew she didn't too often let him hear her words of affection spoken, so she showed him with her body. However, it didn't hurt to use words to rile him up. She looked up at him with her blue doe eyes and the arousal painted on his face encouraged her.

"I want to taste you," she whispered hotly. Connor's breath shuddered and his grip on her arms tightened. With that she dropped to her knees. She tugged down his jeans and boxers, exposing his thick cock which stood out long and hard from his body. She was always turned on by the sight of it. On this score she knew any woman would be jealous of her. Abby looked out of the corner of her eye and felt satisfaction suffuse her. April was at the door to the lab and watching them from the window. Good. Let her watch. Philip Burton's little minion deserved to get an eyeful of what she'd never have. Connor belonged to Abby and no other woman, let alone the effete little bitch that had been planted to keep them apart. Abby returned her full attention to Connor and forgot April entirely.

Abby took hold of him and circled as much of her hand around his girth as she could manage. His flesh was hot and supple. Connor gripped her shoulders and dug his fingers in. This was familiar. He never took control away from her, never put his hands to her head when she was on her knees before him. He looked down upon her with reverence and gratitude. That made the act she performed on him all the more pleasing to her. She played up the length of him with her lips, kissing, sucking and even biting. Connor whimpered and sobbed a bit, eager and needy as ever, but allowing Abby to set the pace. Her other hand joined the fray and she used it to gently ease back his foreskin, letting her tongue to gracefully lave over the broad head an pointedly across his slit. Connor choked out a shocked, wounded sound and Abby repeated the maneuvers several times until he grew accustomed to the extreme sensation. As Abby flipped her hair over one shoulder, she caught another brief glance at April, who was mesmerized by the sight of Abby pleasuring Connor.

She encased the tip of his cock with her lips and suckled greedily. She let the salty sweet flavour of his precum suffuse her tastebuds. Abby looked up at Connor's closed eyes and the tears that flowed out from behind his heavy eyelids. Inch by inch she took him down. Another boon of their time stranded in the past was that Abby was remarkably adept at taking most of his length inside her mouth and down her throat. With nothing but hours of practice between them, she was an expert at making love to him in this fashion. Down he went and she sunk her nails into the flesh of his arse. She bobbed her head while hollowing her cheeks, creating a near painful vacuum around him. Connor wept and Abby sucked him for all he was worth. When the breaking point came and he orgasmed, Abby swallowed his seed hungrily until he was completely spent. Abby once more made certain their audience was paying attention as she oh so slowly let Connor's softened cock ease from her mouth. She licked her lips, then kissed along the flaccid length of it to his naval, blazing a trail up to his mouth as she got to her feet. Soporific and blissed out, Connor welcomed her come flavoured kiss as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

"I love you, Connor," she said as she brushed away the tears the intense physical stimulation had wrought. He breathed in and found he had no words. She'd undone him, possessed him and conquered him utterly. "Let's get you dressed again eh?"

Connor cleared his throat and spoke hoarsely, "What about you? I'll not leave you wanting. I want to taste you too."

"Tonight, when we're at home. I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't forget about me." The words were meant to trigger him, but there was sincerity behind them. He was being manipulated but Burton and April. They were trying to take him from her. She pushed down the notion that she too was manipulating him. She wanted to be selfish with him. She had a right to be, just as he did with her. She was fighting for him and she couldn't let her doubts about the course of her actions shadow that.

"Never! Never. Oh Abby, I've been a right git, haven't I?" Abby smiled and knelt down again to pull up his boxers and trousers. She tucked his lovely cock back into his clothes and zipped him up. She helped him put his shirts back on and kissed his cheek.

"I'm scared I'm losing you."

"You're not! Abby, you're my life." He was unsteady on his feet and clung to her.

The tear that slipped down her cheek was sincere. Her fears were genuine and bubbling up to the surface. "I'm scared of Philip Burton." What she didn't say was that what she was truly scared of was not the man himself, but the influence he held over her Connor. Her voice was meek and that rattled him. His Abby was never meek. He looked into her eyes and found the truth. He cupped her cheek and held her gaze. The intensity of the moment was profound and finally Connor listened.

"What do you want me to do? I'll trust you."

"Thank you." She turned her head and kissed his palm. She took a steadying breath and spoke. She quietly shared all Matt had told her about the future. Connor listened, horrified and sobered. When Abby was done speaking, Connor enfolded her in his arms. They said no more, but held each other tightly. Abby closed her eyes and reveled in the warmth and solidity of his body.

!*!*!

Hours had passed and Abby was growing increasingly worried. She'd not heard from Connor since leaving his lab that afternoon. Jess had said he'd left the ARC without telling a soul. She'd seen him on the CCTV. He wasn't answering Abby's texts and all his calls went straight to voicemail. Nothing Jess tried could locate him. When the fear threatened to consume her, Abby asked Jess to leave her alone. The young tech had gone to a friend's. Abby hesitated to tell Matt, or Becker and even Lester. She'd not meant Connor to go swanning off into danger by himself. She'd never be able to forgive herself if something happened to him. Life without Connor would be unbearable.

She hugged her arms around herself and looked out over the city from her vantage point on Jess' balcony. Despite being near the onset of summer the night was cool and the wind was biting. All sorts of terrible scenarios were running wild through her head. She was lost in thought when he came up behind her. She jolted so violently she scared him right back.

"Connor!" Abby cried, throwing her arms around his neck. Her embrace was crushing and had him struggling for air.

"I've worried you, haven't I?" he said when she pulled away to look upon his face. "M'sorry."

"Doesn't matter, you're here." Connor extricated himself from her arms. He sighed heavily and rested his forearms on the balcony's rail. His head hung low and his shoulders slumped. Abby laid her hand on his back.

"Connor? What's wrong? Where've you been?"

"At New Dawn. Where else? It's Helen Cutter, Abby, Helen's the one who started it all." His confession left him just as shaken as the moment he'd found out the truth. "New Dawn was her idea. I don't know if she fed into Philip's ego or if he's just as crooked as she was, but together they're going to end world! And I've helped them do it!"

"They won't end the world. We'll stop them. We'll tell Matt everything you know about New Dawn. We'll find a way. Together. You n' me, that's the deal, right? Connor?"

He sniffled and stared out over the lights of the city. "You deserve someone better, Abby. I'm a naive fool. I put Philip's word above yours time after time! How could I have even done that!" He'd been clenching his jaw to keep his emotions on check, but a single tear did escape the corner of his eye. Abby caught it with a kiss.

"Connor? Listen to me. It's not too late."

"What about how I've been treating yah?"

"Doesn't matter, it's forgotten. Please tell me you know how in love with you I am?"

"Been chasing after you for years, sometimes I think I just wore you down."

"Oh you are a sorry one tonight, aren't you? Look at me." Reluctantly he did, though he couldn't meet her eyes completely. "Connor?"

"Yes?"

"... Temple..." That did get his attention. He gave her a curious look and waited. "Will you marry me?" The look of astonishment and love on his face told her all she'd ever need to know, she and Connor were forever.

"I... really?" was his shaky reply.

"Really. Well?"

"Oh! Yes! So yes!" They sealed the deal with a kiss and from that moment on Connor was a new man. He hurriedly and clumsily took the ring from the cord around his neck and slipped it on her finger. He promised he'd buy her a proper engagement ring soon, but Abby was honoured to wear his long departed mother's precious wedding band.

"I need to be inside you, Abby, need to be with you for a while and show you how much I love you. You're the only thing in this entire universe that makes sense to me." She smiled and took his hand, leading him inside. She'd tell him afterwards, but he was the only thing that made sense to her too. She'd learn later on, that April had made several overt sexual advances on her poor Connor. He swore to the skies that he rebuffed her each and every time. Abby believed him without question and without doubt. When Connor told her that only yesterday he'd called the woman a daft cow to her face if she thought she was any competition for his glorious lady, Abby laughed. As he made love to her, slow and deep, words evaded both of them. Abby stroked his hair and smiled up at him as he moved within her. The weight of him atop her was comforting. Asking Connor to marry her hadn't been something she'd planned, but the moment had been right. She believed in love once more, and the power with which it could bind two people.

Of course, telling him about the baby they were having was an entirely different kettle of fish.

The End.


End file.
